


Rescue Me

by jesseofthenorth



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Stranded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is stuck, trapped actually</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the asphyxiation square on my hurt/comfort bingo

“Fuck! I’m going to fucking die here!” he gasps. He might laugh if he wasn’t choking to death.

He’s going to fucking strangle on his seat-belt for Christ sakes and he can’t even rant at that bastard McGarrett for his shitty driving doing this to him, because it’s not Steve’s fault. He’s not even here. It’s just Danny and the Camaro and a cliff-side. Fuck.

If McGarrett was here Danny would probably be loose by now. You know the Boy Scout has got to have a blade stashed in those ridiculous pants somewhere. He could cut right through the seat belt with it. Instead Danny’s hanging here gasping and wheezing and trying to draw in a breath.

It doesn’t escape his notice that he is also still bitching about McGarrett.  
Danny tries again, tries to get an arm free. He’s laying on the only one he has that isn’t completely fucking _broken_. Danny tries to shift a little of his weight despite the bolt of pain that shoots everywhere along his fucked up terrified nerve endings. It does no good. He’s wedged in against the door. The passenger side of his beautiful car is caved in so bad it’s crushing him, and pinning his one functional arm under him so tight Danny can’t even feel his fingers any more.

He doesn’t know how long he’s been here. It has to have been a while if his hand is numb. Unless it’s actually wrecked or ripped off and his body is just fooling him into thinking it’s trapped and numb. Wouldn’t that be a fucking jokes-on-you moment if he spent all his time trying to get his arm out only to discover it’s not even there anymore. The thought makes his laugh and Danny cane hear a weird hysterical edge to the sound.

“Fuck. I gotta –“

He hears a grinding of metal and something shifts around him. He shifts in exactly the wrong direction the pressure on his chest doubles, compressing what little room he has to breathe even further. His vision starts to gray out, little pops of light floating across his eyes and Danny knows he’s getting close to his last fucking chance and he can’t fucking move or breathe or GET-THE-FUCK-OUT! “Gracie” he whispers the last possible prayer.

Then he falls over the cliff, and not figuratively either. They’re falling, him and his beautiful perfect tank of a car. They slam to a stop an eye-blink later with a thud so solid Danny can feel it in his spine. With one last small shift and a groan the Camaro rolls over at sedate pace and lands back on her wheels.

Everything goes still again and Danny can hear the sound of rocks and destroyed foliage landing around him.

Danny takes a moment.

He really needs a moment. It’s been kind of a shitty afternoon. Admittedly things might be looking a little better now.

He draws a breath and can feel the oxygen he draws in sift through his cells enriching the blood in his veins and clearing his mind. Danny has never drawn a breath so sweet.

So he takes his moment (or two) before he looks around trying to figure out what he needs to  
do next.

He hears a ‘clink’ and looks down at his feet where his keys have landed, from where ever the hell they were. Danny sees the small yellow tool attached to the key chain. Danny remembers laughing at Steve and calling him a Boy Scout when Steve gave it to him.

Danny reaches for it with a hand that is still coming back to life and hopes Steve will appreciate the irony. He cuts the seatbelt with the little blade and crawls out the space where the driver’s window used to be.

Danny looks up, sees the lovely wide path his destroyed car cleared for him and starts to crawl back up the way he came.

**Author's Note:**

> Also [this](http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B000IDUW5C/ref=pd_lpo_k2_dp_sr_3?pf_rd_p=1278548962&pf_rd_s=lpo-top-stripe-1&pf_rd_t=201&pf_rd_i=B002AMAXNA&pf_rd_m=ATVPDKIKX0DER&pf_rd_r=01JW83EQXKC69JDYW2JV ) is the doo-hickey that was hanging on Danny's key-chain.


End file.
